Someone Just Shoot Me, Please
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: Tenten's getting married... AGAINST her will. Wait, to whom again? [NejiTen]
1. Oh No!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Tenten's getting married, AGAINST her will. What's there to do? Get help! But to whom? Now, Tenten's hiding in the Hyuuga Compound… HYUUGA COMPOUND!

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Tenten entered her house, as a smile exposed across her face. Nothing can ruin her day today! (Or so she thought.) Because, she had gave Neji FOUR wounds! Not one, not two, not three either! FOUR. Not that she's happy hurting him, but it's rare for a Hyuuga to get FOUR wounds.

Sure, Tenten gave him several cuts before, but those were just scratches. Now, she had managed to ALMOST win their sparring match. Oh happy day it is for Tenten. She chuckled at her reverie, but can't help but wonder…

Why does he seem distracted or troubled or… something.

"Tenten! Get your butt in this kitchen IMMEDIATELY!" She heard a voice. Tenten smiled, she really thinks her mom is the awesome type of woman.

"Coming, Mom!" She called, and went inside the kitchen, only to see her mother cooking another meal. "So, what's up?" She asked, sitting at the counter.

"Well Tenten…" Her mother started. When she finished her sentence, she saw Tenten already twitching. "What. Did. You. Say?" Tenten snarled. Tenten's mother sighed, and repeated the sentence.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

_Whaaat!_

The faint scream of Tenten was heard through the Hyuuga Manor. Neji frowned, _so, she finally found out. _He thought, he sighed in defeat. _Now, I can never…_

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"MOM! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Tenten yelled, getting out six kunais. But before she know it, her mother appeared behind her, a kunai's surface pressed against her neck. "Move, or I'll slit your neck." Her mother threatened.

"Mom! Let go of me!" Tenten demanded, but her mother didn't oblige.

Her mother sighed. "I'm sorry, Tenten. But you're gonna have to follow orders."

"Make me!"

"Tenten! Don't be stubborn again!"

Tenten let out a grunt. Her mother smirked, as she let go of Tenten. Tenten, however rewarded her mother with a glare before she stomped for her room. "WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE THE MOTHER THAT'S THE WEAPONS MISTRESS YEARS AGO, GOD DAMN IT!" True. So true.

Tenten slammed the door shut. "EVERYBODY HATES ME BECAUSE I'M **BLACK**!" She screamed. Her mother sweat dropped, "you're **not **black, Tenten." She mumbled and continued on her cooking.

"RAAAARGH!" Tenten shrieked, as various weapons flew all over the room! Crashes, bangs, thuds, and destruction sounds hummed, but Tenten's mother doesn't seem to care. She's used to it anyway.

"I WANT A CHOCOLATE!" Tetnen shouted.

Tenten's door opened slightly, her mom dodging a kunai between her finger. "Tenten, calm down! Here." Her mom handed her a bar of chocolate. Soon, she calmed down… almost.

"MOM! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA MARRY A FREAKIN' RANDOM PERSON! I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE ENGAGED TO AN UNKNOWN ASSHOLE!" Tenten yelled. Her mother glared at her, "watch your mouth, young lady!"

Tenten sighed in defeat. "Who's the guy?"

"His name's… Kenny."

Tenten twitched. "Oh great! I'm engaged to a bastardic person with a geeky name!" Tenten grumbled.

"It **isn't **a geeky name!"

"All right fine!" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"It's a nerdy name." Tenten's mom muttered.

Tenten didn't seem to here her mother. "What?" Her mother shook her head, "nothing, sweetie. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Tenten nodded. She had managed to calm down. She lied on her bed (that seems to be the only object not abused by weapons. She groaned, "why me? Why me!" She sobbed the words out in a mocking tone. "WHY ME, MOM! WHY ME!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I SAY SO! SO STOP ASKING ME STUPID QUESTIONS!" Her mom answered.

Tenten groaned again. And then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed once again. "I HATE THIS DAY!"

She sat up straight. "I got to run away from this sick plot of my parents!" She rubbed her chin playfully, and then she punched her palm. "A-ha!"

"I'll just have to hide in one of my friend's house! Piece o' cake!" She mumbled. "But the problem is… to whom?"

"Lee? No. My eyes wouldn't stop seeing green! I don't have any friends that are girls either. Well, actually I have, but I couldn't last a day staying with THEM! Neji?" Tetnen widened her eyes as she laughed hysterically. "What a joke." She plopped on her bed again.

Silence.

More silence.

EVEN more silence.

"THAT'S IT!" She exclaimed, an imaginary light bulb appearing on top of her head. Her mother groaned, hearing that "that's it" of hers… She already know that she's planning something.

"I could stay with Neji! I mean, nobody would expect me to be there! But problem is…" Tenten paused. "I have to convince him first."

Just then, Sakura and Ino's words rang in her head, she gulped. Then she shut her eyes tight, and sighed. _The most deadly weapon of a woman, is when she start to seduce._

She groaned. She has to gulp down her pride then.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**A/n: **How'd I do? Hmm… Review please.


	2. Unexpected Request

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/n: **Took me forever to update, ne? I'm sorry

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Tenten's POV 

"Do I know you?"

Those four words made my blood boil as it escaped Neji's lips! Grr… How dare he! I walked up to him and try to— God forbid me—flirt with him and he ended up saying that? And _I _did all these makeover against my will just to—argh! I hate him!

I wore a very daring skirt. It was a black, short skirt with slits by its two sides exposing some skin. I wore a white, sleeveless blouse with three buttons unfastened, and I got in these silver high heels which I find very infuriating and when I come to him he just says…

"Do I know you?"

God damn it! I hate him!

He hurt my ego!

I felt those perverted eyes again. I hate that. I knew I should've brought my weapons. Good thing, Sakura and Ino appeared, chatting to each other. "Hey!" I greeted them with my usually cheerful smile.

"Do I know you?"

Both of them said at the same time. Oh great…I'm engaged to Kenny. But my mom said that really wasn't his real name. Whoever he was, why would he hide behind a name? Maybe his name was more hideous. Maybe Cruello, or Druello, or worse! Dracula! Nah…

Anyway, so I'm engaged to Kenny, Neji didn't recognize me… and now even my "friends." What next? I sweat dropped, "never mind." I walked away and let out a forced smile towards them. I passed many other people and all they replied to me when I greet them was all the same.

"Do I know you?"

Everybody! Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and all the others! I feel very mad at them for doing so. Am I _that _different? No!

My brown hair followed my every move as it flowed freely. Seriously, I never knew it could feel this light. Still some strands kept irritating my face!

Still, I never knew Neji could do something harsh like that. I mean we know each other for quite a long time and… and he haven't recognized me? I just changed my look that's all, but I'm still me! Grr… I hate him!

Anyway I got back home and realized that my parents were still asleep. Such irresponsible people! I decided to wake the up and inquire them that I'm not going to attend training since Neji pissed me off! "Wake up," I shook my mom. She let out a muffled reply; she cracked one eye open.

"Do I know you?"

My mother yawned and stared at me. I rolled my eyes and slapped my forehead. My mother groaned, "if you want to steal stuff, the good ones are downstairs! Now lemme sleep."

I sweat dropped. What kind of mother would say _that_? Seriously, I have the weirdest family. "Mom, it's me, Tenten."

"Whatever… Let me be!"

I let out a defeated sigh. I guess I should just sleep the whole day away… or not. Darn, I'm hungry.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Normal POV 

Tenten's mother yawned as she walked down the stairs, somewhere after 12. She was shocked when she saw Tenten on their kitchen counter eating a bowl of something. Something like charcoal briquettes.

"What are you doing here?" Her mother asked with a dull look. Tenten sighed, "I don't feel like training."

"Because of the engagement?"

"Well… that's one, too." Tenten threw the junk away and made a sick look. "I hate cooking," she mumbled and sat at a chair with a troubled look. "I just don't feel like I'll be fond of this guy," Tenten stated.

Her mother yawned once more, "well you have options."

Tenten's brows rose to her forehead. "Really? I have?" Her mother nodded and started making tea so she can be somehow wide awake. "This one guy said that you two were madly in love so where giving you a few days to decide."

Tenten blinked, "madly in love?" She grimaced. "Ew!"

"Yeah, I thought he was being cheesy… but he's good-looking, too! Like Kenny!" Tenten rolled her eyes by this judgment. "Just tell me who said that."

"You don't know… Well he's—"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Tenten changed to a… more comfortable set of clothes and dashed away. She had to get answers. Why the hell would _he _do such a thing? She was on her way to somewhere when she passed Gai.

"Tenten!" Gai called with a big grin. "I haven't seen you for the whole morning, that's why I decided to cancel training since Neji can't concentrate anyway. So, why didn't you show up?" Tenten got curious.

"He can't concentrate? Why?"

Gai shrugged, "he said it was about you. You didn't show up. I'm on my way to train with Lee, though. You want to come? I'm sure you'll have fun! Lee would _love _to have more company! He always shows his glowing youth everyday! Anyway, it's funny when you say youth for many times. Youth. Youth. Youth. Youth. Youth. Youth. It's weird, yes? Youth. Youth…"

Tenten shook her head and continued on her way. _He's always thinking about training, _she thought, secretly mad at him for actually not recognizing her earlier. She was _furious_! No, she wasn't referring to Gai or Lee… but to Neji. He probably was angry to Tenten for "not" showing up.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Someone's POV 

I was just walking silently and minding my own business when somebody caught my attention. "Hey! You!" I heard. I turned to see who it was and saw Tenten. Oh My God. Why now? I didn't want to deal with her especially when there was a possible change that we'll get married.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Her face was flushed and I _must_ control myself to not laughing or staring or drooling or mesmerizing or acting unlike of me! No! That would ruin me. "Why'd you do that?" She questioned while she placed her two hands on her hips.

I sighed and answered, "aren't you glad I'm trying to help you out?" Her hands dropped and her face fell. Was it something I said? Hmm… Maybe. What's with her anyway? I saw her stare straight into my eyes. O-kay, I was getting… freaked out. Why was she staring like that? Was there something on my face? I didn't know.

"Yeah, but… saying that we… love each other wasn't a bright idea," she scratched her brown hair that was tied to two buns. I didn't know why she suddenly changed her look earlier, all I know was she looked beautiful. Even though I acted like I didn't recognize her. I didn't mean to, but I didn't want to swallow my pride and admit: "Hey, Tenten! You look hot!" That would be so wrong.

"Don't we?" What the hell am I saying? Maybe I've gone bonkers! I must be going wanka-wanka! Oh God help me in this situation.

She blushed heavily and I noticed that she was trying hard to _not _to. I didn't show any reaction because it would kill me. "Stop playing with me! I know you don't!" She answered.

I raised a brow, "don't you mean "we?" You might want to rephrase your statement since you said: I know _you _don't, which was supposedly _we_." She changed the topic immediately.

"Whatever. Anyway, are you _crazy_? There's a chance that we'll get married because you did that! You're—You're insane!" Tenten blurted out while she made big gestures. Yeah, even I didn't know that I could do such thing.

Nevertheless, whenever I think that she'll get married to a guy that she doesn't even like! No, I'm not saying that she likes me… or does she? I don't know, but I want to since… I do. I do like her. Even though it was hard to admit for the past few years.

"So? At least when we get married and your parents dropped the idea of the engagement we could just split-up!" I said. How arrogant I am. I became aware that she frowned slightly then smiled back at me again. On the other hand, maybe I was wrong that she actually frowned.

"Yeah, that could be a good idea," she beamed at me and considered the idea. Ouch! That hurt. Did she actually think that I would even let her go when we get married? Nah-ah! No way. First come, first served so _I _should get married to Tenten!

Take that you as(censored)e! Yeah, I saw that dude that she was about to marry. He was okay… but I don't think he's her type.

Tenten rubbed her chin playfully, "but we have to prove it to my parents." She smirked evilly and turned to me with that pleading look. Ugh, I hate that look. She clasped her hands together, she had those huge glistening eyes, she pouted her bottom lip slightly. "Please! Please! Help me, Neji-kun!"

Great. Now she calls me Neji-kun… that's disgusting! But at the same time cute.

"Whatever." I left her while she had that satisfied grin plastered on her face.

If only you knew, Tenten.

If only you knew.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**A/n: **Waaaii! I think it was cute. But it's _your _opinion. I hope you enjoyed it.I'm really sorry again. I never wanted it to update this late! Sorry.


End file.
